¿Qué ves?
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: —Es cierto, también te amo, pero mira con mas atención y profundidad, dime que más ves, estoy seguro de que en mis ojos se ve algo más —respondió el rubio Malfoy, depositando un pequeño y fugaz beso en sus labios, manteniendo su mirada fija en ella.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Holaaa!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Me recuerdan? Yo la loca que escribía casi a diario un Drastoria...**

**Bueno, ¿qué les puedo decir? La Uni me mató y luego me volví algo vicia del Roleplay **(que por cierto, si alguien conoce a un Roleplayer que quiera ser Draco me lo mandan D: (? )...** bueno el chiste es que me ausenté un buen, lo sé, hasta hace poquito por unas niñas hermosas que me mandaron diferentes mensajes y que me encontraron por ahí es que me dije a mi misma: Mi misma, ¿donde tienes la cabeza? ¡Tus fics! y bueno, vedme aquí...**

**Lo sé, lo sé, mis long-fics siguen pendientes, pero os juro que apenas hoy he estado de floja todo el día, bueno desde ayer, pero ayer lo dediqué a dormir y hoy a flojear y bueno escribí esto y ayer dibuje por si quieren ir a ver, ya saben en DeviantArt :3**

**Sobre esta viñeta, porque creo que no llega a one-shot, bueno es algo que surgió por ahí con la idea de uno de los roles...**

**No, no es de lo mejor que e escrito, incluso hasta carece de sentido y bueno... ¿peor es nada que no?**

* * *

**¿Qué ves?**

—Mirame, Astoria —pidió Draco, tomando a su mujer del mentón, haciendo que los ojos verdes se fijaran en él. Astoria tenía los ojos enrojecidos, producto de tanto llorar y de hecho en las pestañas aún quedaban rastro de las lagrimas que ahí se habían aferrado—. Por favor calmate —volvió a pedir el rubio sintiendo que se le encogía el corazón al ver a su esposa así.

Astoria tomó aire, intentando hacer caso a la petición de su esposo; aunque la verdad lo único que conseguía Draco era que ella se sintiera peor. No es que él le hubiera hecho algo malo, todo por el contrario, él era la razón por la que cada lagrima valía la pena... pero se sentía tonta de llorar, de que le dolieran todas esas palabras mal intencionadas que salían en El Profeta. Ser un Malfoy en esa época cuando parecía que la guerra había sido apenas ayer era muy difícil. Por eso sus padres habían pegado un grito al cielo cuando ella les dijo que se casaría con él, por eso el mismo Draco le había dicho que no era buena idea. Le había sido difícil convencerlo de que ella lo amaba pese a todo y se sentía patética ahora llorando por los ataques de la prensa a su persona, pues sabía que a Draco también le dolía.

—Perdón —murmuró la castaña, desviando la mirada nuevamente, sintiéndose tonta por su reacción. Ella quería ser fuerte, pero tantos ataques, en un momento la habían hecho colapsar y explotar en sentimientos encontrados. ¿Como la gente podía ser tan cruel? Los Malfoy no habían tomado malas elecciones... simplemente ¡no habían tenido opción! ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

—Mirame a los ojos, mi amor y dime que ves —dijo el rubio de ojos grises con voz suave, soltando el mentón de Astoria para tomarla de la cintura, envolviéndola en sus brazos y apoyando su frente contra la de ella, para mirarle directamente y más cercas.

Ella lo miró fijamente, perdiéndose como siempre en esas divinas orbes plateadas y después de unos segundos sonrió de medio lado.

—Los bellos ojos del hombre que amo —contestó, correspondiendo el abrazo y sintiéndose más tranquila ante la protección que él le brindaba en esos momentos. La gente podía decir y pensar lo que quisieran, pero ella había comprobado que Draco era fuerte, muy fuerte, no cualquiera aguantaba las cosas que él había aguantado y seguía de pie con la cabeza en alto.

—Si, pero mira bien, hay algo más —insistió Draco sonriendo y ciñendo un poco más los brazos al rededor de su bella esposa. Astoria enarcó un poco las cejas, pero luego sonrió, frotando ligeramente su eterna naricita de botón contra la respingona nariz de Draco.

—Amor, mucho amor —dijo, adivinando, pues realmente no estaba segura de que era lo que él pretendía escuchar—. Sé que me amas Draco y la verdad lo demás no me importa, digan lo que diga, siempre te voy a amar —añadió con ternura, dejando de lado la conmoción anterior que la había hecho llorar mientras arrugaba el periódico, al menos hasta el instante en el que Draco había entrado a la habitación.

—Es cierto, también te amo, pero mira con mas atención y profundidad, dime que más ves, estoy seguro de que en mis ojos se ve algo más —respondió el rubio Malfoy, depositando un pequeño y fugaz beso en sus labios, manteniendo su mirada fija en ella. Sabía que no era la primera vez que Astoria sufría por llevar el apellido de su familia, él mismo día a día lidiaba con aquello, pero a él no le importaba la humillación, el desdén, ni nada de eso... porque entre sus brazos estaba su mundo y quería dejarle claro un punto que al parecer ella aun no era capaz de ver por si misma.

La aludida contuvo el aliento, escudriñado en los ojos grises, algo frustrada pues no sabe que es lo que él espera que diga. ¿Qué se suponía que debía ver?

—¿Sinceridad... Protección? —preguntó ya dudosa de lo que Draco le intentaba decir y haciendo un pequeño puchero de incomprensión. El aludido sonrió de medio lado y se alejó unos centímetros de su rostro, aunque sin soltarla en lo más mínimo.

—¿No ves nada más?—interrogó curioso, levantando una sola ceja con cierto escepticismo— Porque yo se que hay algo mas —insistió nuevamente.

Astoria esbozó una pequeña sonrísa de circunstancia, sintiendo sus mejillas tornarse un poco rojas ante la vergüenza de no saber que más responder. Draco acarició su mejilla con suavidad y ella solo pudo desviar la mirada, dándose por vencida ante el juego que estaba jugando Draco.

—La verdad, no, no tengo idea —confesó en un suspiro, sintiéndose de nueva cuenta una tonta; primero por llorar por ridiculez, ahora por no adivinar lo que su esposo quería que viera en sus ojos. Él enfatizó su sonrisa y la tomó de la mejilla con delicadeza, delineando muy suavemente con su pulgar la tersa mejilla, luego su naricita, después los labios de durazno y finalmente terminó tomándola del mentón, apretándolo ligeramente para que le mirara.

—Más que amor, más que todo eso, yo creo que en mis ojos reflejan una mujer hermosa y divina —comenzó a decir casi en un susurro, de manera muy intima—. Una mujer que me roba el alma con su amor y su entrega, que esta aquí conmigo y que debería valorarse por estar aquí a mi lado; sin importar lo que los demás digan... Porque en realidad, lo demás vale poco o nada para mí —dijo con seguridad, haciendo alusión a todas esas cosas que salían en los periódicos y revistas a diario. A él solo le importaba ella y nada más y valoraba cada día que le daba, cada sonrisa que le regalaba mientras los demás solo le mostraban la espalda.

Astoria se quedó helada por lo que acababa de escuchar, abriendo la boca un poco, intentando decir algo, pero nada salió de su garganta; es como si de repente se hubiese quedado sin voz. Las palabras de Draco la habían tomado por sorpresa y una muy hermosa a decir verdad, pues su esposo no se distinguía por ser la clase de hombre que decía esas cosas a muy a menudo. Draco era amoroso a su muy peculiar forma de ser, pero eso que le había dicho no era algo que hubiese esperado. Le sonrió con amor, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo, pero a ahora por causa de la felicidad.

—No pude enamorarme de hombre más maravilloso —murmuró la castaña abrazándose fuerte a él; el rubio le correspondió y ya no dijo más. Astoria siempre había visto lo bueno él, aún cuando él al mirarse al espejo no veía más que un maldito ex-mortífago y ahora esperaba que Astoria también mirara lo maravillosa que era ella y que no se dejara hacer menos por lo que decían los demás.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Me crucean? ¿Me matan? ¿Avadas? ¿Sectusempras? ¿Algo? ¿Condena en Azkaban? xDUu**

**********Está de más decir que ya sabe que acepto de todo, así que no duden en dejarme criticas, dudas o comentarios, todo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos :3**

**********Solo no me ignoren D:**

**********Y bueno, escribí otros pequeñitos que también voy a publicar, así que ¡voy a por eso! **

**************¡Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer!** ^^


End file.
